Grace
by SinfullySimple
Summary: Dean and Sam are tracking down a demon. Nothing seirous...Or they thought. The demon turns out to be powerful, and the case leads to a trap. When Dean get's possessed, Sam calls on Cas to help. (Sorry for Sucky summery. I really do Suck at them) Please R and R! Dedicated to FanGirlNoLife! (Chactor death, but all will end well...Maybe...)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Back again with another Supernatural story! Yay! This one is completly my own idea, but it is dedicated to FanGirlNoLife as her story is the one that convinsed me to start writing SPN stories. Thankyou very much, and please check out her story. You won't regret it! Enjoy and leave me your thoughts!_**

 ** _*ATTENTION* I DO NOT OWN SPN (Sadly)_**

 ** _*ATTENTION* This story is dedicated to FanGirlNoLife! Please check her out! :)_**

* * *

Castiel was dying.

He felt no pain now thought; ten minutes after he was stabbed. At first it had hurt though. It was sharp and stung and burned all at the same time, but now… now it almost felt like he was floating.

He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, and there, right above him was the one person that meant everything to him. The person he had betrayed heaven for. The sweet-but-broken man that with eyes as green as any forest on the earth. The man of which had so many freckles Cas could never count them all. The man that had stabbed him.

Dean Winchester.

*********ONE DAY EARLIER*********

"Dean. Dean I think I found something." Sam turned around to see his older brother sprawled across one of the beds, fast asleep. "Dean!" He yelled as he threw a pen at his face. Dean immediately woke up ready and alert, but laid back down when he realized where he was. "Dean." Sam said again, trying to get the older boy's attention.

Dean stared at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were sleeping when we're trying to do a job. I yelled at you but you were determined to sleep."

"So you threw a pen at me?!"

"Sam just shrugged. And turned back to his computer. "So get this, people have been doing weird and violent things, right?" Dean nodded. "Well, not to long after, every person who was acting weird turned up dead after missing for a couple days."

"So what?" Dean said as he made his way over to his brother. "You think we're dealing with a shapeshifter here?"

Sam shrugged. "I hope not, but it is possible. There is one person we can talk to to know for certain though." Dean gave him a questioning look and he pulled up a picture of a middle age man in a blue plaid shirt. "James Eaton. Thirty-two years old, works at the local dinner. Or used to before he was arrested and fired. No known living relatives, and he keeps to himself."

"Let me guess, only survivor and has an insane tale to tell that the cops won't believe."

"Yep." Sam said, already standing up and putting on his jacket.

Dean sighed. "Let's go talk to him."

 _Knock. Knock, Knock._

" , FBI, we need to talk to you."

Before the door opened, they heard a crashing noise followed by an eye looking through a crack in the door. "What do you want?" He asked.

" ," Sam said. "We just need to talk to you about the incident that you had a couple of weeks ago."

"I already told my story to the cops and was released."

"Um, we know . We just need to follow up on some things."

The man look like he wasn't going to let them in for a moment before he seemed to sag, and open the door all the way. "Fine, but make it quick. I have an interview to get to."

Sam nodded. "Of course."

James opened the door completely, then walked off back to his living room; leaving the boys to follow. "So what do you need to know?" He asked. "And what are your names by the way? I don't think I got them."

"I'm Agent Collins, and this is my partner Agent Speight." Dean answered. "And if you could just run us through the whole story, that would be great."

James scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Sam shrugged. "Try us."

"Alright. I was at home watching TV when I heard something upstairs. I thought it was someone trying to break in, so I grabbed my baseball bat to protect myself and went for my home phone. But, when I went to dial 911, the phone went all crazy, and I couldn't get a call through. So I decided to go upstairs myself.

"When I got up there, I followed the noise to my room. I-I turned the light on, and there was a man just standing in the middle of the room. He-He turned around when the lights came on and his um… His eyes were completely black. The next thing I knew, there was this black smoke coming at me, then… nothing really. I remember glimpses here and there of things… objects, but nothing clear up until I was getting cuffed with my face pressed to the ground."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. " , can we see you room?" He nodded and they headed to the room.

"We'll only be a minute." Sam said.

James nodded. "Then could you lock the door behind you? I have to get going for my interview." Sam nodded, and the guy left.

Instantly the boys dropped the act and started searching the room. Dean walked over to the dresser, and Sam the window.

"Look," Dean said.

Sam turned to look "Sulfur. Ya, I have it over here to." After that they quickly packed up and headed out. Going back towards the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Back with another chapter today! This one is super short, but I promise the one tomorrow should be a bit longer. I hope you guys enjoy it! This is where the show really gets going.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the commets and faves! They just make my day! :) Enjoy and tell me what you think! :::)**_

* * *

"So we're definitely dealing with a demon possession thing right?" Dean asked as they walked into their hotel room.

"Yep." Sam answered. "It makes sense now. The demon keeps switching host bodies, and every time it switches, the host dies."

"So then why didn't Eaton die?"

Sam shook his head, typing quickly on his computer. "I don't know. That's the only thing out of the pattern. Unless….."

"What?" Dean asked, knowing that his little brother had an idea or explanation forming in his head.

Sam turned to look at him. "Unless the thing wants us to find it."

Dean laughed. Now Sam had to be pulling his leg on this one. But then he looked at his brothers unamused face. "Oh," He said. "You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious Dean! Why wouldn't I be serious?!"

"Sammy, you're trying to tell me that this son of a bitch _wants_ us to find it?! That it _wants_ to die?! Somehow I just don't believe that Sam."

Sam shook his head. "I-I don't know Dean! Nothing seems right here, but I don't have a better explanation!" Dean was about to reply when someone knocked on the door.

"Room Service!" A sickly sweet voice called out.

Dean sighed and got off the bed he had been sitting on to open the door. "I'm sorry ma'am but-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw her. "Well hello. How may I help you?"

She looked him up and down. "Oh, I don't know." She said seductively. "I might have to do a _special_ cleaning in this room."

"Well then my dear-" He smirk fell from his face when her eyes suddenly turned black. Dean just had time to think _Shit_ before he was thrown and pinned against the back wall, Sam not far behind him.

"I heard you were looking for me boys." The demon said as it walked into the hotel room, locking the door behind it. "You just had to come along and ruin all my fun."

The boys struggled against the force as the demon got closer, stopping every once in a awhile to pick up and look at something out theirs. "What do you want you son of a bitch?" Dean ask angrily. He should have known better.

It looked up from the spell book it was looking at and finally made it's way to them. "What do I ant?" It asked in a sweet voice. "Well, for starters, I want chaos and death, but….. A new host would be great. This one is almost dead."

Before the boys could do anything, the demon left the body of the young women it had been possessing and went straight at Dean; not even giving him time to be thankful that he could move again.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He ran across the room, grabbed his bag, and ran out to the Impala. Yes, his brother was possessed and needed help, but Sam knew better than to just try and save him then. He needed help, and help was what he was going to get.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as his body move on its own accord after his brother. He sighed when he saw his brother grab his gear then speed out with the Impala. If he had tried to go up against the demon alone in Dean's body he would have gotten hurt or worse... Hopefully Sam would get somebody to help and waste this demon. Even if it meant wasting him…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I started my Freshmen year of highschool a little while ago, and it's just been INSANE! :) I hope you guys can forgive me. Enjoy the chapter! The next one is a doozy.**_

 _ ***ATTENTION* I do NOT own Supernatural**_

* * *

Sam sighed as he set his bag down on the bed. After he made his escape he drove just outside of town; finding a falling apart motel and checking in. Night had fallen and he was getting tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. So, he sat down and thought.

He needed someone or something that would be powerful enough to to either expel the demon without killing it, or a shock that would shake the demon so much that Dean was able to take over for one second, get that foothold, and fight it out of himself.

Sam sighed. He had already called Bobby, and he was on his way, but he was still over seven hours away, and he couldn't wait that long. Then he had a thought.

 _Castiel._

Sam had known for a long time that they had had feelings for eachother, probably before they even realized that they had feelings for eachother. The tension between them sometimes seemed to be unbearable. Sometimes he just wanted to push them together and say: "You like him, he likes you. Now kiss!" He could have never done that before, but now… now might just be the time to play secret matchmaker and save his brother at the same time.

"Hey Cas." He prayed. "So, we kind of um… we have a problem down here. It's uh- it's Dean. He's in real trouble… I could really use some help on this one if you're not-" He stopped suddenly when he heard the tell-tale sound of wings from behind him.

He turned around a smiled. "Hey Cas. I'm so glad-"

"Where is Dean? Is he injured?" Castiel interrupted, moving into Sam's personal space and looking around the room.

Sam backed up. "Well Cas, he's currently possessed by a demon, and if we don't get him back soon, the demon willdrain all the energy out of him."

Cas' expression darkened. "We must hurry then. Do you have all the tools you need? Do you know where Dean and the demon are?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Yes and no. I have all of our stuff, but I don't know where Dean is. The last time I saw him was in the hotel off of I-48 on the other side of town. I doubt he's still there though."

Cas nodded thoughtfully, then turned to leave. "Then I will search the hotel room and go from there. You may want to sit out on this one. If they demon is infact doing what you said it was, they are a very powerful demon. One that you may not want to be around."

Sam caught his arm as he went to walk out the door. "Cas wait. I get that this demon is dangerous, but I'm not sitting this one out. There's just no way." Sam gave Cas his best puppy dog eyes. "Listen, we need a plan. If the demon is as smart as we think, there isn't going to be any clues at the hotel. We need to find another way to find him, and quickly." Cas nodded thoughtfully, then he tilted his head. "Cas?" Sam asked. "Cas, is everything ok?"

Cas looked at him and nodded slowly. "Dean was praying to me."

Sam looked at him. "He can still do that?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, but he might be punished greatly as the demon was sure to hear what he was trying to say."

"Did he say where he was?"

Cas shook his head. "No, but I was able to pinpoint his location. He is in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town."

"Let's go then." Sam said, picking up his bag.

Cas nodded, and with two fingers to Sam's forehead, they were gone.

They had finished casing the place about five minutes ago, and were now trying to come up with a plan. They had been going back and forth on who would be the distraction, and Cas finally had enough.

"I am going in the front to draw their attention. They will sence me the moment I get in there so I am not the logical choice to be the one trying to _sneak in there._ Therefor, I will go in the front and distract them while you sneak in the back and _get Dean out._ Is that clear?"

Sam nodded. "Fine. Good luck."

"It will have nothing to do with luck." Cas said in reply befor entering the building. He was meant by close to three dozen demons and pulled his sword out. "You picked the wrong human to mess with." He said in a dangerously low voice before charging them all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya! I'm back with another chapter! This story is almost over. :( But there will be a sequel! Esecially with the endding that I have set in place. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN SPN (Sadly)**_

* * *

Sam wasted no time picking the lock and entering the building as soon as he heard the tell tale sounds of fighting. He encountered one or two on along the way, but it seemed like the main force was focused on Cas at the moment. He encountered a few demons, but disposed of them quickly enough with Ruby's knife. After what seemed like forever, he finally found a door that had four demons outside of it.

 _That has to be where Dean is._ Sam thought.

He quietly made his way over and behind the demons and quickly hit the first one, killing it. After ganking the other three, he quietly snuck into the room, staying on the outskirts of the and behind something so he wouldn't get spotted.

In the middle of the rom stood the demon wearing his brother's meat-suite. Surrounding it was five demons in various states of awareness. It looked almost like the demon had tortured his own kind. Then he saw the drawings on the floor and knew why; realizing what it was trying to do.

It was trying to summon Lucifer.

The demon turned around suddenly and stared right where Sam was hiding. "Oh come on out, dear Sammy. I know you're in here. Just like I know that you know what I'm trying to do here. Isn't that right?" Sam took a deep breath, gripped the demon knife tighter, and stood up from behind a stack of crates. The demon smiled. "There you are. Now why don't you come over here and help me finish this. Then it can all be over, and you can ascend to your destenie."

Sam's watch beeped, signaling that he had ten minutes till Dean would be lost. Cas had explained to him on the way over about Dean's prayer and the meaning behind it. Turns out that the demon wasn't just feeding on his energy, it was feeding on Dean's acaule soul. That meant that if they couldn't get the demon out of Dean in time, he was lost forever.

Sam heard the tell-tale sound of wings and knew Castiel was waiting outside the door. Thankfully, the demon didn't seem to notice. "Get out of my brother you stupid son of a bitch!"

The demon had the audacity to laugh, the sound so familiar, yet to foren. "Quite the potty mouth there Sammy. WHy would I ever leave this body? So manly and muscular." It sighed. "To bad it's about to die."

"I swear-"

"You swear what?" The demon taunted, cutting him off. "Kill me? Ya, good luck with that,"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Cas enter the room and sneak behind a hunk of metal that was behind the demon. Again, the demon didn't seem to notice, to internet on the prey in front of him.

"Maybe I'll take you as my next host." It teased. "You would make a nice change of scenery. What with you being so up there in the clouds."

Sam glared at it. "Well then you would have two mad archangels, possibly three.

"What do you mean?" It said, suddenly a little wary. Sam smiled. He had it hooked.

"Where have you been the past 100 years?!" He did a breathy laugh. "You see, I'm dear Luci's vessel, and my brother, the one you're wearing, is Michael's vessel." The thing's -Dean's- eyes widened in as it realized what taking that human as a vessel could mean for it. "Not to mention Gabriel will be pretty mad at you to."

Right after Sam finished his sentence, Castiel jumped out behind the demon and tackled the demon, angel blade in hand. They wrestled for a moment before the thing in Dean stood up with Cas pinning it's arms to his side. With inhuman strength, it quickly flipped Castiel over it's shoulder, grabbing the angle blade from his hand as it did. Then it quickly pinned him to the floor, the knife pressed against his neck.

"You seriously thought that I couldn't sense you? A Saphera? You guys are dumber than I thought."

Castiel ignored it and tried talking straight to Dean. "Dean, if you can hear me, you have to fight against this! Try to expel it!"

"Awww, listen to him. He's begging me to stop. How cute." It mocked. "Oh well." With that, it raised the angle blade and plunged it down into Cas' stomach.

"CAS!" Sam yelled. "NO!"

Something changed in the demon's eyes, and suddenly it threw it's head back, black smoke erupting from Dean's mouth as the demon was expelled. Sam quickly caught Dean before he could hit his head on the concrete. He made sure sure he was alive, then quickly turned around to Cas.

"Oh- oh god. Cas what- what should I do? What can I do?"

"Help Dean." He replied in a weak voice.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up, high school sucks sometimes. Anyway, this is the last chapter in this one, and the sequel is almost done! :) Comments are always welcome, but not nessary. Thanks guys for sticking with me! :D Next one should be up soon!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Castiel was dying.

He felt no pain now thought; ten minutes after he was stabbed. At first it had hurt though. It was sharp and stung and burned all at the same time, but now… now it almost felt like he was floating.

He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, and there, right above him was the one person that meant everything to him. The person he had betrayed heaven for. The sweet-but-broken man that with eyes as green as any forest on the earth. The man of which had so many freckles, Cas could never count them all. The man that had stabbed him.

Dean Winchester.

"Dean?" He managed to get out between the blood and pain.

"Oh god Cas. What- what did I do? I'm so-" He took a deep breath as tears slid down his face. "I'm so sorry Cas."

Cas looked upon him a bit sadly. He did not want to leave this man. The man that had finally taught him what it was like to be human; to feel emotions. "I'm...ok...Dean." He said, trying to find Dean's hand with his own. Dean, realising what he was trying to do, grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Cas," He said, looking the smaller man (angel) up and down. "Cas come on can't die on me now. Come on. Heal yourself up."

Sam sat off to the side and watched as his older brother showed more emotion than he had since they were kids. An angle blade was lethal to an angle, and they both knew it. Cas didn't have much more time to be with them.

Dean," Cas said. "Can you… pull-"

"Ya Cas. Ya." Dean interrupted. "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

On three he gripped the hilt in his hands a pulled up. Cas made the most inhuman scream, his back arching up, but as he came down from the wave of pain he only felt relief. "Thankyou." He panted.

Dean just nodded. "Cas, I just want you to know-"

"I already know Dean." He interrupted. "I-I love you to."

Dean smiled a watery smile and gripped his hand tighter. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he leaned down and put his lips on Castiel's slightly bloodied ones. The kiss was soft and tender and hesitant, but barely returned as Cas' strength was fading fast. They both had tears on their faces and Dean gently wiped away the one's on Cas' face.

"I'll get you back Castiel. I promise."

Cas slowly shook his head. "It's ok." He said, but Dean just shook his head. "You have to let me go Dean. I can't be at peace knowing that you might join me too early, or that I would have to live without you." Dean continued to shake his head, not accepting the words. "My dying wish, Dean, is that you let me go and move on. Find someone else, have a kid, settle down. Pl-please Dean."

"Thankyou." Sam said suddenly. He realized that the angle was as close to death as he was ever going to get, and he felt like he should thank him for everything he had done before he went. "Thank You for everything."

Cas nodded at him. Then he felt a weight in his stomach drop and started pushing Dean away with the last bit of strength he had. But Dean, the stubborn idiot that he was, fought him.

"Cas. Cas no. Please. It's ok. I know what's going to happen. It's ok. I'm ok. Just-" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Just let go. I-I got y-you."

Having Dean's permission, Castiel let go. He vaguely registered Sam moving away from him, but Dean stayed right by his side. As his eyes closed, he felt Dean's lips on his own…..Then nothing.

The End…..


	6. Next Installment

**Hello my beauties! While this chapter is not an update, it is here to tell you that the next part of the story is up! i decoded to post it just as a one shot instead of dragging it out! So head over there and check it out! enjoy!**


End file.
